ANGEL
by Flame Guardian
Summary: Dick's view of his and Raven's relationship. Should read Banshee before reading this so you learn their past. My first attempt at a songfic. Please read and reivew


A/N: This is my first song fic so be gentle.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, or Robin or any of the DC characters used in this story. I do own Angelica/Raven. The song Angel is written by Aero smith and is also not owned by yours truly.  
  
Summary: Song fic of Dick's feelings towards Raven and how he views their relationship. Note this takes place after Banshee, and it may be a good idea to read that one first.  
  
ANGEL  
  
It had been almost a full two weeks since the horror of Banshee was destroyed, and everything seemed to return to as it was before he arrived. The nightly patrols were still carried out although not by the usual trio. A new member had been added, and an older one replace temporarily. There were now two female heroines gliding like birds from the roof tops of the buildings in Gotham, one was known as Raven, the other was a previous member, the newly discovered niece of Alfred Pennyworth the faithful butler of Wayne Manor. Her nom de gurre was Batgirl. Together working as sisters, Batgirl and Raven flew side by side with the original bat in black. The missing member of this four way partnership was Robin. He had been injured in the final battle with Banshee and was still recovering from his wounds.  
  
Sitting alone, watching for any sign in the midnight sky that his family may be returning, Dick Grayson lost himself in the music of Aero smith.  
  
I'm alone, yeah, I don't know if I can face the night I'm in tears, and the cryin' that I do is for you I want your love, let's break the walls between us Don't make it tough, I'll put away my pride Enough's enough, I suffered and I've seen the light  
  
Every night the woman he loved placed her soul and life on the edge of a double sword, and danced with death. So far every night she had returned. Never though seeking his comfort or subtle support. Always trying to bear the weight of her life upon her own shoulders; always trying to keep up the wall of friendship between the two. She was afraid of being the divider of a team of heroes.  
  
Both of them had things they didn't want the other to know about if they broke threw the wall of friendship, both knew that they were tied to one another forever, whether by destiny or chance. They were bound.  
  
Baby, You're my Angel, come and save me tonight You're my Angel, come and make it alright You're my Angel, come and save me tonight  
  
In the early time soon after he was wounded he had been in a lot of pain, and each time Barbara had come in to tend to him he had only wished for Angelica. But each time he felt the gentle touch of a woman's hands he only opened his tired eyes to see the blond tresses Barbara. Before Batgirl had returned to the team Angelica had been his comfort the one who he would look at before going into a heavily one sided fight. She had been his rock, the only solid constant thing in his life that revolved around chaos that he and Batman and now Raven and Batgirl had to set right.  
  
Don't know what I'm gonna do about this feelin' inside Yes, it's true, loneliness took me for a ride Without your love, I'm nothing but a beggar Without your love, a dog without a bone What can I do, I'm sleepin' in this bed alone  
  
Since Batgirl returned and Bruce had sent out Robin as her partner things between he and Raven had grown cold. Once a single look would convey multiple emotions and desires now if she ever looked at him there was nothing but 'business to be done' thinking going on behind her mask. Sometimes when he was truly frustrated he thought that she liked seeing him almost plea for her attention and time. She was playing hard to get and she was an expert.  
  
In the past if a girl strung him along for this long he would have broken loose and gone after a new one. But there was something unusual about her, something that captivated him. There were times that all he wanted to do was comfort her, be her white knight, and then there were other times where she scared him, right down to his very soul.  
  
Moving on would be best for him, especially now that the career of Robin was at a stand still, but he couldn't. It would feel too much like abandoning her; to what he didn't know, why he didn't care.  
  
You're the reason I live, You're the reason I die You're the reason I give When I break down and cry Don't need no reason why  
  
Baby, baby, baby  
  
He'd give his life for her, as she already knows. Their past put them through hell and back again for what? A tense friendship at best? No.he wouldn't let things go on like this. When she returned he would show her what she really meant to him. And if she ran then so be it but at least he'd know in his heart that she knew how he felt.  
  
Just as the last lyrics faded out and the radio broadcaster's voice came back onto the air waves he saw her or at least the movement in the dark that could have only been created by her. She was a creature of the night, part of the unseen world that surrounded the place every animal, bird, man, woman and child called home. She was right up there with the angels.  
  
A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this song fic, I was surprised when I was writing this that I got caught up in the lyrics so much that I almost missed a class. Read and Review good or bad. 


End file.
